Kopalnia jest kiepskim miejscem na odpady
Zawodnicy jako następne zadanie muszą znaleźć złotą statuetkę McLeana przed upływem czasu. Ostatecznie jeden członek drużyny pomaga swojej dawniej drużynie i zostaje wyeliminowany z wyspy. Natomiast inny zawodnik rezygnuje z programu myśląc, że jest bogaty, co szybko okazuje się fałszem. Opis Rano Brick ćwiczy podnosząc kłodę, gdy podchodzi do niego Lightning i pokazuje mu jak to się robi. W Pokoju Zwierzeń, Jo mówi do Chrisa, że nie złamie jej nawet zamiana drużyn oraz cieszy się, że teraz ma damską część domku dla siebie, dzięki czemu może poćwiczyć nago, jak starożytni olimpijczycy. Potem Jo zaczyna znów kłócić się z Brickiem, aż Brick grozi że jeśli Jo nie będzie go słuchać, zostanie wyeliminowana. Następnie Brick wyjaśnia zasady i Jo pozornie zgadza się na nie. Później Brick i Jo idą na stołówkę i okazuje się, że nie ma Szefa, więc wszyscy zaczynają szukać jedzenia. Jednak nigdzie nie ma jedzenia. W końcu przez szybę, Szef podpowiada Lightning'owi, by poszukał w chłodni. Wszyscy biegną do chłodni i tam znajdują mięso. Nagle klapa od chłodni zamyka się i Szef samochodem wywozi uczestników na wyzwanie. Szef wywala uczestników przed kopalnią, gdzie przez ekran Chris przedstawia dzisiejsze wyzwanie. Mówi, że wyzwanie będzie polegać na znalezieniu złotych statuetek w kopalni. Każdy uczestnik dostaje także od Szefa plecak, którego Chris zakazuje otwierać. Dodatkowo Cameron odnajduje przy plecakach wskaźniki skażenia, które uczestnicy mają nosić. Chris ujawnia, że w kopalni znajdują się toksyczne odpady, co oburza zawodników. Jednak Chris mówi, że przez pół godziny w kopalni można przebywać bez skutków. Informuje również, że czujniki skażenia zmieniają kolor w zależności od ilości czasu pozostającego uczestnikom. Jako dowód bezpieczeństwa, Chris mówi że Dakota przebywała w kopalni 40 minut i nic jej nie jest. Jednak okazuje się, że Dakota straciła włosy. Oprócz tego Brick wyraża obawy odnośnie ciemności w kopalni. Chris rozpoczyna wyzwanie i wszyscy ruszają do kopalni. Toksyczne Szczury biegną pierwsze i znajdują windę na dół, gdy nagle spadają na nich kamienie z kopalni i przysypują ich. W tym czasie Zmutowane Larwy przeganiają Toksyczne Szczury i wchodzą do windy. Tam Cameron znajduje latarki i cała drużyna zjeżdża windą na dół. Na dole słychać głośne ryki, więc cała drużyna w przerażenia ucieka przez tunel. Toksyczne Szczury natomiast nadal myślą jak zejść na dół i wtedy Brick wpada na pomysł, by po prostu zjechać na linie od windy. Jo każe mu iść pierwszemu dając mu słój ze świetlikami, by pokonać strach przed ciemnością. Brick łapie słój i zjeżdża na dół. Chwilę później zjeżdżają tam również Jo i Lightning. Lightning jednak miażdży Bricka, który upuszcza i uwalnia świetliki ze słoja. Jo i Lightning idą dalej szukać statuetek i zostawiają Bricka samego w ciemności. Zmutowane Larwy cały czas szukają statuetek, gdy nagle Mike znajduje kapelusz poszukiwacza przygód. Mówi, że zawsze o takim marzył i nakłada go na głowę. Wtedy Mike zmienia osobowość. Anna Maria wskakuje mu w ramiona myśląc, że to Vito, ale okazuje się, że to Manitoba Smith. Zabiera on Zoey latarkę, i rozpoczyna szukanie śladów liżąc podłoże. Następnie stwierdza, że muszą iść lewym tunelem, gdzie są tory kolejowe. Lightning i Jo natomiast starają się złapać świetliki z powrotem do słoja. Jo każe Lightningowi by zapędził je w jej stronę. W końcu Jo łapie je w słoju na głowie Lightninga. Zmutowane Larwy na torach znajdują kolejkę i Manitoba Smith każe im do niej wejść. Scott protestuje mówiąc, że to niebezpieczne. Wtedy Manitoba naśmiewa się ze Scotta, że zachowuje się on jak dziewczyna. Czujniki skażenia zawodników zmieniają kolor na pomarańczowy. Wtedy Zmutowane Larwy decydują się wsiąść do wagonu. Do pierwszego wsiadają Cameron i Manitoba Smith, natomiast do drugiego Zoey, Anna Maria i Scott. Cały czas siedzący w ciemności Brick, znajduje latarkę, jednak nie chce się ona włączyć. Słyszy również dziwne odgłosy i myśli, że to Jo wróciła po niego. Jednak gdy latarka się włącza, okazuje się że to wielki świstak, który zaczyna ryczeć i Brick ucieka w przerażeniu. Podczas gdy Jo tłumaczy Lightningowi, że ukąszenia świetlików nie są groźne, ich czujniki zmieniają kolor na pomarańczowy. Wtedy przerażony Lightning mówi, że nigdy nie pocałował pierścienia SuperBowl, natomiast Jo ujawnia, że nigdy nie całowała chłopaka. Lightning nadal nie wiedząc, że Jo to dziewczyna, dziwi się temu, ale mówi że nie osądza. Gdy Zmutowane Larwy cały czas jadą kolejką, nagle wagoniki rozdzielają się. Pierwszy wagonik jedzie na dół, a drugi do góry. Tory jednak kończą się i wagoniki rozbijają się. Drugi wagonik spada na dół do wody, natomiast pierwszy rozbija się wyżej. Zoey i Scott wynurzają się z wody. Po chwili wynurza się również Anna Maria, na której włosach siedział Scott. Zezłoszczona Anna Maria spycha Scotta do wody, ale Zoey stara się ją opanować. Nagle na Annę Marię coś skacze i wpycha ją pod wodę. Zoey pyta Scotta, co mają robić, ale Scott nie przejmując się niczym każe jej iść dalej. Na górze, Cameron budzi się pierwszy i stara się ocucić Mike'a. W końcu myśli co zrobiłaby Jo i uderza Mike'a latarką. Wtedy Mike wreszcie budzi się, lecz po chwili z pod ziemi wychodzi wielki świstak i Cameron z Mike'm uciekają. Brick cały czas stara się uciec przed wielkim świstakiem, ale nie patrząc na drogę, uderza o skałę. Wtedy świstak podchodzi do niego i zaczyna obwąchiwać. Nagle jednak zaczyna uciekać, gdy czuje smród butów Bricka. Wtedy Brickowi udaje się przepędzić świstaka używając buta. Anna Maria budzi się w tajnej kryjówce otoczona przez świstaki. Nagle z tronu zeskakuje Ezekiel i podchodzi do Anny Marii. Anna Maria rozpoznaje go i nazywa "pasażerem na gapę z ostatniego sezonu". Ezekiel obwąchuje Annę Marię i próbuje z nią flirtować. U Toksycznych Szczurów, Lightning dziwi się że Brick nie dogania ich. Wtedy Jo próbuje przekonać go, że Brick za bardzo się rządzi i będzie chciał wyeliminować Lightninga przy najbliższej okazji. Wtedy Lightning proponuje by zawarli męski sojusz, by go wyeliminować. Jo zgadza się i oboje podają sobie rękę. Wtedy dogania ich Brick przepędzający świstaka. Brick cieszy się, że odnalazł drużynę. Jo krzyczy na niego, że rzekomo zostawił ich, ale on twierdzi że zwyciężą dzięki jego butowi jako tajnej broni. W tej chwili jednak łapią ich świstaki i wciągają pod ziemię. Pod ziemią, Ezekiel daje Annie Marii kości i swoje zdjęcie jako prezenty. W końcu oferuje jej nagrodę z poprzedniego sezonu. Na początku Anna Maria cieszy się, ale okazuje się, że pieniądze zmieniły się już w proch. W drużynie Zmutowanych Larw, Mike niesie Camerona na rękach i dziękuje mu że po niego wrócił, gdy wskaźnik skażenia zmienia kolor na czerwony. W końcu Cameron i Mike odnajdują Zoey i Scotta. Ucieszona Zoey skacze na Mike i przewraca go, przytulając. Scott proponuje by pozbyć się plecaków, bo spowalniają one wycieczkę, jednak Chris przez głośnik w kopalni mówi, że muszą je nosić bo zostaną zdyskwalifikowani. Nagle w kopalni rozlega się głos Anny Marii. Zmutowane Larwy docierają do miejsca w którym słychać głos i okazuje się że Anna Maria dostała od Ezekiela ogromny diament. Natomiast Brick, Jo i Lightning są uwięzieni przez świstaki. W końcu świstaki atakują również Zmutowane Larwy. Brick pomaga im rzucając w ich stronę swój drugi śmierdzący but. Jednak Jo jest na niego zła, bo przez to wsparł przeciwną drużynę. Jo odkrywa więc z głowy Lightninga słój ze świetlikami. Świetliki rozpraszają świstaki, które w końcu puszczają Lightninga, Jo i Bricka. Lightning dociera do tronu i łapie statuetkę. Jednak po chwili rzuca się na niego Ezekiel i próbuje go ugryźć, a wtedy Lightning upuszcza statuetkę. Przez głośnik Chris mówi by zawodnicy pozbyli się plecaków, w których są bomby. Mike i Scott docierają do statuetek. Mike bierze statuetkę, jednak gdy Zoey i Camerona atakuje świstak, Mike rzuca Scottowi statuetkę, a ten nadal próbując sabotować drużynę, wyrzuca ją. Statuetka Zmutowanych Larw ląduje we włosach Anny Marii, która nie reaguje na to, będąc zafascynowana diamentem. Lightningowi w końcu udaje się odepszeć Ezekiela. Brick mówi mu że mogą już iść, bo mają statuetkę. Lightning wykopuje wtedy mocno Ezekiela. Mike stara się cały czas bronić Zoey i Camerona przed świstakiem. Brick już wsiada do wagonu, gdy nagle zauważa że Mike już dłużej nie może utrzymać paszczy świstaka. Mimo krzyków Jo, Brick uderza świstaka drużynową statuetką i łamie ją chroniąc swoją dawną drużynę. Następnie wszyscy wyjeżdżają kolejką z kopalni i statuetka Zmutowanych Larw ląduje przy nogach Chrisa. Wtedy Chris ogłasza, że zwyciężają Zmutowane Larwy. Na koniec Chris wysada kopalnie rozpoczynając operacje "Koniec Świata". Dodatkowo żeby nie doszło do zmian genetycznych, Szef polewa uczestników wodą z węża ogrodowego. Przed domkiem Zmutowanych Larw, Cameron pyta Mike'a czy zdiagnozowano u niego osobowość wieloraką. Mike jest zaskoczony i pyta skąd Cameron o tym wie, a on odpowiada że po prostu dowiedział się obserwując. Cameron proponuje Mike'owi, że pomoże mu kontrolować jego osobowości, jeśli ten pomoże mu ze Scottem, bo Cameron mu nie ufa. Mike jest dziękuje Cameronowi, a nawet ściska go z radości. Podczas ceremonii eliminacji, Chris daje pianki Jo i Lightningowi. Natomiast Brick jest wyeliminowany. Szef rzuca mu Toksyczną Piankę Porażki, ale Brick robi unik. Gdy Brick siedzi już w Miotaczu Wstydu, podchodzą do niego Zoey, Mike i Cameron salutując mu w podzięce. Brick również salutuje im na pożegnanie. Nagle do Miotacza Wstydu wchodzi Anna Maria i mówi, że kończy program, gdyż zdobyła diament. Chris jednak mówi jej że to tylko oszlifowana cyrkonia, a nie prawdziwy diament. Anna Maria stara się wrócić do gry, ale wtedy Chris wystrzeliwuje ich poza wyspę. Dodatkowo Chris ogłasza, że Dakota dołącza z powrotem do gry do drużyny Zmutowanych Larw. Dakota jest zła na Chrisa, ale Chris pokazuje jej kontrakt. Ciekawostki *Z pokoju zwierzeń skorzystali: Jo (1x). *Jest to pierwszy odcinek napisany przez Elizę Crosland. *W tym odcinku, Anna Maria jest pierwszą osobą z drugiej obsady, która dobrowolnie zrezygnowała z gry. **Pozostali to: DJ w "Projekcie - piaskowa czarownica", Duncan w "Przechadzce po Egipcie cz. 1" oraz Harold w "Zakręconym Czasie w Japonii" ***Przy okazji – czyni to z niej jedyną uczestniczkę z drugiej obsady, która zrezygnowała. ***Jest to również pierwsza kobieta, która odstąpiła z rywalizacji. *Po eliminacji Anny Marii i Bricka, Lightning został ostatnim chłopakiem w drużynie Toksycznych Szczurów, a Zoey ostatnią dziewczyną w drużynie Zmutowanych Larw. **Jednak po powrocie Dakoty, Zoey nie była już jedyną dziewczyną w zespole. *Jest to pierwszy odcinek sezonu, w którym odpada zawodnik ze Zmutowanych Larw. Zobacz także Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Wyspy Kategoria:Odcinki